hotelcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel City Wiki:Requests for adminship
Welcome to the wiki's Adminship Requesting area! For Chobots Wiki Admin requests go to the bottom please! Admin tryouts If you are interested in becoming an administrator for the wiki, write your user name, the reason you would like to be named an administrator, and add four tildes. In July I will find a new admin! EXAMPLE: JJellyBBeans I want to become an admin because I know we are in need of forum admins. Also I know updating the Wiki once a week is too little! So that's why I want to become an admin. ˜˜JJellyBBeans˜˜ Adminship Requests ENG's administrator's request (Declined) This is a comment on hold for promotions, if you remove or change it without ENG's permission or an administrator's permission, you will be blocked for one month Hello, Jeff suggested that I request to be an administrator. I have edited many wikis since I first started editing Wikipedia back in 2005. Thanks to over five years of wiki-editing experience, I know my way around when it comes to how to improve, correct, administer, and make other miscellaneous changes to any article. More than that, thanks to my expertise in the Diablo series of games by Blizzard, I was made administrator on the Diablo Wikia. Having played Hotel City for about 2 months now, I feel that I would know enough about the game to add useful tidbits about it onto this Wikia. Thank you. ˜˜ENG˜˜ Reply to ENG This is a comment made by a bureaucrat, if you remove or change it without my permission, you will be blocked for one month Hi ENG! Apparently, you deserved to be made into an administrator on the Diablo Wikia, I'm very happy for you, but the Diablo Wikia doesn't have anything to do with the Hotel City wiki, and just playing Hotel City since it started doesn't mean you can auto-become an admin. The community is also very important. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, so until then, make alot more edits, make the community happy, surprise me, and I'll grant you your sysop rights. In the meanwhile, why don't you try to apply to be a Rollover User? Just give a good reason what you'd do if you were a rollover. And please DON'T use signatures to sign for once, use the blue tilde thing that Mrjoeterrace made for us. Check the source for it in source mode. Hi. You have been inactive ever since, and so I am closing this request for adminship. To apply again, make a Lvl 4 and dub it with username'(s) administrator request and wait for a bureaucrat to respond. If no bureaus respond, contact them by their talk page. If STILL inactive, email them. I assure they will respond or else as soon as a bureau edits again, tell them to request to demote the bureau. We really want you to become an admin here, so please try again! Rollover Users We need Rollover users! The same rules as adminship request except you talk about Rollover usage. About rollovers: Rollovers are users who have one more button: the Rollover button! The rollover button, however, is for Vandalism only. So we only need one right now! Rollover User Requesting Area: I'd like to request to be a bureaucrat on this wiki. Thank you [[User:Eglinton|Eglinton @sysop]] 20:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC)